Savannah Rose and The Team: The Start of it All
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Savannah Rose lived a normal life on Earth but one day, her life goes upside-down. She has a secret... her friends are wizards. Soon she discovers that she is also a wizard. But what if she has to be the hero of a universe called the Spiral? What if she comes from a world everyone hates? What if her wizard school is rare? What if her past is special? This story... is her beggining.
1. Introduction

" Are you sure we should do this? " Asked an owl.

" We have no other choice, Gamma" Anwsered an old wizard.

The old wizard put a spell on his crystal ball, and soon, a picture of a red-haired girl with cyan eyes appears on it.

" Aha! The spell is working! Look Gamma, finaly we have found one. " Said the old wizard.

" Whoo? "

" A young wizardess, who has the power to perhaps, save Wizard City! "

"Oh really? Where? "

" In a very, very distant realm… My goodness! On a world that doesn't even believe in magic!

" She must have to be brave! And have help along the way! "

" Oh she will, for she has friends, who are wizards also! And her heart will show her the way to be brave... Gamma, we must enroll her, quickly! Before the answers to the other enrollments will come! " The old wizard said.

" What is her name? " The owl asked.

" _Savannah Rose "_ The old wizard replied.

_To Be Continued…_

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just busy and new and I wanted to start off with a short chapter. The next ones will be great I promise! **


	2. Chapter 1: Who I Am, Part 1

Savannah Rose was a very special girl, but others didn't seem to think so. She was bullied very often. She was kind, brave, honest and sometimes… mysterious. She had soft red hair and cyan eyes. But the mysterious thing about her look is her clothing. She always would always wear tan and maroon clothes… sometimes tan and pink and orange and purple and rainbow colors… uh, where was I? Oh right. Those were her favorite colors, but no one knew why she wore clothes in exactly those colors. Another part of her mysteries is a secret… but it was no ordinary secret… her friends were wizards! She kept their secret very safe (since her some from her family were wizards and her friends were wizards too) and never told it to anyone. But she never knew that she was one herself.

_August 26, 7.00 in the morning, Savannah's room in New York, Earth_

Savannah was peacefully sleeping on her… desk (she fell asleep while drawing a picture so…). And her mom quietly came in the room.

"Savannah wake up." Her mom whispered. However, Savannah still was sleeping. But her mother had an idea… " Savannah, Your late for school!" Her mother told with a calm, yet loud voice.

" WHAT?! DID YOU WAIT TO TELL ME?! " Savannah woke up and began to run around the room. She got her favorite tan-colored t-shirt with a heart on it, then her pinkish-maroon skirt and then her brown shoes. But then Savannah looked at her calendar and realized that it was Summer. " Mom! It's August! "

" I know, sweetie. But I woke you up like that because I have surprise for you downstairs."

" Um, ok I guess…" Savannah said confused. Why did her mother make her a surprise?

Savannah and her mother went downstairs to the living room. It was a bit dark so Savannah turned on the lights. But when she turned them on…

" SURPRISE! " Shouted a group a girls and boys in the room. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAVANNAH!"

Savannah forgot all about her own birthday! All of her friends were there: Kevin Shield ( the boy with brown hair, dark green eyes and red clothing), Anastasia "Ann" Blade (the girl with dark brown hair, green eyes and a soft green dress), Fiona Breeze (the girl with honey-blonde hair, soft blue eyes and blue clothing), Mia and Michael " Mike" Legend (the twin sister and brother, both with soft brown hair but Mia had blue eyes and Mike had brown eyes. They both weared yellow clothing) and Sophia and Matthew Dawn (Sophia had soft blonde hair and Matt had chocolate brown hair, they both had dark blue eyes and weared purple clothes).

_August 26, 7.15 in the evening, Savannah's living room in New York, Earth_

Savannah had a wonderful time that day. She got gifts from her whole family and her friends' families, she danced with her friends (including Kevin), everything was perfect! That is, until one moment…

" Please open my gift! It's awesome! And it's from all of us! " Mia almost begged Savannah.

" It is? " Mike asked Mia.

" We had a meeting, you weren't there" Mia anwsered.

" _Have a magical Birthday Savannah! _

_-The Team" _Savannah read.

She opened it up and she was surprised! It was a spell deck of treasure cards!

" Thanks so much! I love it! " Savannah hugged her friends. But they all seemed a bit… worried. " Why do you guys look worried? "

" Uh… " Kevin didn't know what to say.

" Tomorrow we need to start packing since we're going to the _Ravenwood School of Magical Arts_ in Wizard City. " Michael said. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. " I shouldn't have said that right? "

" What?… Is this true? Because Mike and Mia make joke sometimes and-" Savannah got cut off.

"- This… isn't a joke… We don't even know if we got accepted, the results will come in today and very soon… " Kevin said sadly.

" Let's go to my room, you're still staying here for the slumber party right?"

" Well duh! " Mia said.

_August 26, 8.00 in the evening, Savannah's room in New York, Earth_

Everyone was sleeping except for Savannah. She looked out the window thinking what will happen to her if her friends leave. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Sparks of light were trying to get it. Savannah opened her window and the sparks flew into the room. Everyone woke up. Those sparks were actually the school scrolls. Everyone read theirs and they were happy because all of them got in. Suddenly, another spark flew in, this time, it became a scroll in front of Savannah! She read it and was surprised… She also got accepted…

_To be continued…_

**I'm going to post some chapters late so be please be patient!**


	3. Chapter 2: Who I Am, Part 2

**_Chapter 2: Who I Am, Part 2: The Unexpected Exists Everywhere_**

_"This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!" - _Savannah Ross/Rose

* * *

We had just arrived in Wizard City with the help of Mia and Mike's parents.

Oh, by the way, I'm Anastasia 'Ann/Anna' Blade. I'll be narrating most of the story.

All of our other parents also came along. Including Savannah's 'mom'.

"Melissa and Michael Legends. Today is the day you start your first day at your new school. Now, when you will discover your Magic School, I advise you to listen to your teachers, Melissa. And no playing any types of games, or talking about cartoons or comics, Michael. And most importantly-" Mister Legend got cut off by his wife.

"Most importantly, have fun and do your best! And give us a hug you two!"

They all hugged.

* * *

Now it was Sophia and Matthew's turn with their parents.

"Sophia, Matthew, I hope that your time here will teach you many wonderful things. Remember, your creativity can get you out of the most complicated trouble." Their mother hugged them along with their father.

* * *

Next was Fiona.

"Fiona, remember, here, there are people similar to you, so, here you can show your true self. But they aren't completely like you. You are one of a kind." Fiona's father hugged and kissed her on a cheek.

Fiona's mother got into a car crash. Don't worry, she luckily survived. But her legs were terribly broken. The doctors said that she might be able to walk again if she stays in bed for a year...

* * *

The next one was Kevin.

"Kevin, remember, your powers will stay in control as long as you are happy and calm. But remember, your emotions control your powers. And remember, never forget your family, friends... in other words, the ones you love." His father told him and then hugged him. His mother also hugged him.

"Please write to us often. And, be careful. There are many dangers in the Spiral..." Miss Shield kissed him on a cheek.

* * *

Now was my turn.

"Anna, remember, no matter what, you aren't just a sidekick or just a member of a team, you are the hero of your own story." My mother kissed me and hugged me. My father did the same.

* * *

Now it was the last one: Savannah.

Her aunt Alice walked up to her.

"Mom- Uh, I mean, auntie Alice. I-"

"I know that you have grown up. You are ready to choose your own path. I wish your mother and father were here... Speaking of them, remember this?" Her aunt showed her a six-pointed star-shaped necklace. "You dropped this after you got your letter."

Savannah quickly put it back on her neck. She smiled.

"And remember, you are more than just the spare."

"I will. And _you _remember that I will always love you, no matter if you are my aunt or mother."

They both hugged.

* * *

The place we were in was Golem Court, near the Golem Tower.

Kevin walked up to the twins and asked them a rather weird question.

"Um, question. Why is Mike's suitcase with the Gizmoduck symbol and why is Mia's suitcase with a King Julien silhouette?" He asked.

"One: because Fenton is my favorite character from _DuckTales._" Mike said.

"Two: because King Julien is my favorite _Madagascar _character." Mia continued.

After our families were teleported back to their homes, an old wizard and an owl appeared by magic.

"Well, hello! If it aren't our newest students! My name is Merle Ambrose. I am the headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. We're expecting great things from you. But, first things first, I must give you a test to determine your school. Kevin, may you please do it first?" The old wizard said.

Kevin walked up and in a few moments, his results were shown. Only one page turned after the final answer. It had a Fire symbol on it. Under it, read 'Fire School'.

"Congratulations Kevin! You are now in the Fire School! Now, your name is Kevin FireShield." The headmaster said. "Fiona, please come."

Fiona was the next one who did the test. After the last question, two pages turned this time, revealing that she was in the Ice School. Her name became Fiona FrostBreeze.

The next were Sophia and Matt. Well, first Soph, then Matt. Both of them got the Storm School. They still stayed as Sophia and Matthew Dawn.

I was next after them. And I ended up in the Life School. My name now became Anna LifeBlade.

Then the twins were up. Mia was first, Mike was next. They both ended up in the Myth School. They stayed as Melissa and Michael Legend.

The last was Savannah. But when she answered her last question, the book just closed.

"Oh my. It seems that the book won't let you get a Wizard School yet... But for now, you will be placed in the Ice School untill you will be ready."

* * *

We had already settled in and had our first school day and had our first homework of the year.

When Savannah was walking into our dorm room (we were roomies), she had a stack of books.

"What the? Is your secondary school, _all _of them?!" I asked.

"I'm enrolled in each of the schools untill I get my true school."

"When is your homework due?"

"Um... Tomorrow..."

"What?!" Suddenly, my phone started to beep. "Ugh, I gotta go. I'm going to make sure Mia and Mike don't break down the building..." I left.

Savannah could talk to Flame and he could talk to her so, don't be surprised of this part...

"...Savannah, just, try and you'll see your results." Flame said to her.

"I can't with this bagpipe music!" She tried to focus but couldn't.

"I don't hear anything. And I would cause we dogs have very good hearing. Um is your necklace supposed to be glowing?"

Savannah didin't hear him. She then walked up to the door and... She started to fall! The doors suddenly closed by themselves.

"Uh, Savannah?"

* * *

Savannah landed in someplace weird. She felt something round like coins around her. When she climbed out to the surface, she noticed that she was surrounded by _giant _piles of money.

"What in the world is this place?!" She tried to get out of the coins.

"Do ya need some help, lassie?" She heard an old scottish man voice.

"Yes please!" She saw a rope and held on to hit.

In a second, she was pulled out.

"Thank you so much Mister-" Savannah gasped.

_Wait a second... A money bin... An old scottish accent... No way... _She thought.

She gulped "M-M-McDuck?"

"Aye. The one and only Scrooge McDuck at your service, Miss Savannah!" The voice revealed himself.

"This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!""

_To Be Continued..._

**XXX**

**Phew. I finally updated the beginning of Savvy's story! I also added a few Disney characters to be some help for Savannah. They won't appear that often but when they do, please tell me if I did it right. Well, you know, personality, voice, sayings... But this is only his first cameo. His actuall appearnece will be in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**_\- The Diamond Writer_  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Who I Am, Part 3

_**Who I Am, Part 3: Crazy and Crazier**_

"Ok, I am officialy going crazy! First a magic universe and now _Scrooge McDuck_?!" Savannah kept on freaking out.

"Hello? I'm standin' over here!"

"Oh, right... Wait, why am _I _here in Duckburg? I know I was teleported to Duckburg because Flame would've came looking for me."

"You're here because you need help. Your necklace will be able to summon someone special to you when you need help. And I'm your help today. So, tell me what's wrong, lassie."

"Well... I don't know what is my special school yet so I was assigned homework from all of those schools and I don't have the strength to do all of them in one night." She explained everything in a second.

"And I thought I had a busy evening with Launchpad crashing into the roof of me money bin..." He pointed to a very big hole in the roof. "But nevermind that. My father used to say to me 'Work smarter, not harder'. Although you are working hard you can do even more if you use your wits."

"Hey... That's actually a great idea! And now I know what I'm going to do! If I have the right parts that is..."

The tycoon smiled. "Maybe... Well, if ye'll need this..." He quickly brought a box filled with various metal parts. They looked like they were from a flying vehicle. "These parts are a few spares left from Launchpad's latest crashes. I think they might be useful to you one day." He gave the box to Savannah.

"Thank you... I guess. Um, how much crashes did Launchpad do, recently?"

"Um, five I think... Today..." Suddenly, there was a sound of a crash outside. "Make that six."

"Oh. Um, how do I get back to my dorm room?"

"Easy. You just walk up to my safe door and when your necklace glows you will come back to your dorm room."

Savannah noticed that her necklace started to glow.

"I guess that's my queue." Savannah started to go toward the door. She suddenly stopped. "Um, wait, how did you know my name?"

"Well, your big sister, Emmaline, helped me get a bit of my fortune. She also was one of the first friends I had during the time I was getting me fortune."

"Oh... Well, thank you for your help, Mister McDuck!" She almost went away.

"Please, call me Uncle Scrooge." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Uncle Scrooge." Savannah left, teleporting back to her dorm room.

* * *

Savannah walked through the door, and saw that I was reading a book about Life Magic.

"Hiya, Savvy! Where were you? I was waiting here for you for 10 minutes!" I told her. "Um, what's in the box and why do you have a soft smile?"

She didn't answer. She went to do her homework.

_The next morning..._

This day, was a miracle! Savannah got all of her homework done... with an A+!

Everyone kept on asking how she did that. All she said was...

"I worked smarter, not harder."

"Um, why does that thing ring a bell to me?" Mike asked Mia.

"I dunno. Cause I wanted to ask you the same thing..."

* * *

And this evening, something special happened to Savannah.

First, let me tell you about what happened after school...

Although Savannah did her homework right, she accidentally blew up her class assignment. In shame, she ran away.

She sat on a bench in the Shopping District and started to cry.

"Oh, what was I thinking? Becoming a wizard? Ugh, I'm so stupid..." She whispered to herself.

"Excuse me ma'am. But, why are you so sad?" A man walked up and asked.

Except it wasn't a man, it was an anthropomorfic dog in elegnat clothing. But Savannah didn't care (she had a fear of big dogs).

"I... I... I accidentally blew up my project in the Storm Classroom and made a mess. I'm not meant to be a wizardess... None of the schools fit me..."

_Flashback..._

_In the Fire School Savannah was only a little hot while in the Ice School she was only a little cold. In the Storm School only her hair felt the electricity while in the Myth School... Well, she just doesn't like most myths... In the Life School she only felt peaceful while the Death School- er, I mean when she heard about the Death School she had a chill go through her._

_Flashback Ends._

"I'm just not meant to be a Wizardess..."

"Hmm... Maybe you just don't know your school because it's rare?" Savannah stopped crying. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Arthur Wethersfield. And who you might be?"

"Savannah Rose..." She curtsied.

_To Be Continued._

**XXX**

**I know I know! Short chapter... Please no flames (or however they're called)! At least a new chapter showed up. I hope you liked it! If you did, then please review, favorite and follow!**

_**\- The Diamond Writer**_

_**P.S. **_**Here are small quotes from a 'Coming Soon' story I made myself (both the story and the quote);**

_" I never expected for a chance to make my dream come true. And only later I learned that there is only 'yes' for the answer."_

_" Dreams are never earned the easy way. You need to prove yourself if you badly want them to come true."_


End file.
